


Soft

by oddshine



Category: Sam & Max (Comics)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddshine/pseuds/oddshine
Summary: Max had spent some time contemplating his feelings after some realizations. it had been a while since he had to confront his feelings but after a slip up of words, max has to face them head-on.
Relationships: Max/Sam (Sam & Max)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> this fic takes place before the freelance police and takes place when Sam is in college, this is a sequel to my other fic "Max your gay"
> 
> this fic had been siting in my drafts for months because I forgot how I wanted to end it ;;

It was a brisk March evening; the near-set sun had bearly warmed the leftover winter air left from February. The wind made the sparsely budded trees scratch against the diner window that reflected Sam and him. Sam wore a dark grey hooded fleece jacket over a blue-and-white plaid button-up. He had his shirt tucked into his jeans, held up by a leather belt with a gold buckle that had a star pressed into it.

"you crack me up, little buddy!" Sam laughed before taking a sip of coffee from a styrofoam cup. Max smiled warmly at that familiar praise, his face warming up as he took a sip of hot chocolate out of his cup. It was dumb, Max thought to himself, to be so sentimental over commonplace things. Still, somehow he always found himself jonesing as if it'd be the last time he'd ever hear his voice, see his smile. 

Max winced as the scalding hot chocolate burned his tongue, snapping him out of his reverie; this was probably the fifth time he tried to drink it in the past 5 minutes. He was never well known for his impulse control. He set the styrofoam cup down and pushed it aside, hoping it would deter him from trying again so soon. "All I'm sayin' is it makes no sense why the collage's name is Barnard, but their mascot is a bear. They should've chosen a dog as a mascot, it'd make more sense." Max insisted.

"I think your thinkin' of bernard Max." Sam said.

"what'd I say?"

"I could only imagine how me enrollin' there would've been if their mascot was a dog."

"You wouldn't even need a suit! You'd just better hope they'd add some pants t' the mascot design if they decided to go that way though. Don't think it'd be looked highly upon t' have a 6-foot half-naked humanesc dog runnin' around the football field."

Sam chuckled into the cup he held near his muzzle, making it sound slightly deeper in the styrofoam. Max gripped his hot chocolate, the warmth comforting in his fuzzy white paws compared to the chilly night air outside. "Can't say I'd be too fond of it either." Sam added.

"ya know, Sam, you're the only guy I know who wouldn't enjoy bein' in public with the wind to his southerns."

"heh, think I'm doin' the public a service. I couldn't name anyone who'd want to bear witness to that."

Max averted his eyes as he guiltily brought his cup up to his mouth to take a sip. He winced again as he burned his tongue for the sixth time. He loved hot chocolate, but it always tested his patience to drink it. In the corner of his eye, movement caught his attention, and he turned to see a tall blonde waitress bringing their food in a plastic bag. Sam had insisted they take their dinner to-go so he can eat and study in his dorm. Max would rather get two rows of teeth pulled than study, but luckily he wasn't the one who was doing the reading.

She set the bag of to-go containers on the table, a forced smile on her face. She used to be one of Max's favorite waitresses to hit on, but he had lost interest. She obviously wasn't into him, and he knew it when he would flirt with her. Besides, he wasn't really looking for a relationship... at least not with her. Once they left a tip of whatever pocket change they had, they headed back to Sam's dorm with their food and drinks. 

On their way to his dorm room, they saw Sam's roommate walking towards them down the hall. Sam's roommate was a tall tan guy with short messy blonde hair parted in the middle. He wore an oversized blue and green vertical striped sweater with black slacks to match his black loafers, but not his bright red socks that stuck out like a sore thumb.

He was stomping down the hall with a stack of books in his hands. You could only wonder what crawled into his back door and died. He stopped in front of them and shoved the books he held into Sam's arms, making Sam almost spill his coffee. Sam let out a startled sound, but his roommate seemed to have plenty to say before Sam could get a word out. "Your damn books were hogging up the desk." he blustered.

Sam perked one of his ears, tilting his head in confusion. "So instead of putting them down next to my bed you decided to come out and find me?"

"Don't flatter yourself," he scoffed.

Max couldn't believe this guy. What was the point in coming out here with his textbooks if he was going to class now anyway? 

Sam had morning classes while his roommate had night classes. That way, they didn't have to worry about being in the room simultaneously unless one of their classes got canceled. His roommate was quite the stickler about how things worked in their dorm, and Sam was pretty good about keeping up, but nobody's perfect.

Sam's roommate brought up his wrist to check his watch. "geez, now i'm running late for my class. This isnt the end of this though." He said to Sam as he pushed between them. Max felt his blood boil as he clutched at his hot chocolate, watching the twig of a man storm down the hall. Max turned to Sam, who was adjusting the books in his arms to hand him their bag of food from the diner. They made their way to Sam's dorm room, Max opening the door for them since Sam's hands were currently preoccupied with textbooks. Sam went to put his books back on the desk as Max laid their food on Sam's bed.

Max honestly hated Sam's roommate. He was a stickler about how their room looked and how they were supposed to spend time in the dorm; it was annoying. And Sam just let him do it! If it were up to Max, he'd stick some marshmallows onto that stick that guy has so far up there and throw him into a pyre.

"How can ya let him walk all over ya like that?" Max said, turning to Sam.

"What? He didn't walk all over me?" Sam insisted.

"Sam, he literally said he'd come back t' scold ya like he was your grandmother."

"So he talks big talk-"

"Sam, you're twice his size. Just give him th' ol' one-two! Show him who's boss!"

"As much as I'd love t' do that, I'd rather not be in crippling debt without proof I went to college."

Max pinched the bridge of his nose. He just couldn't stand the idea of other people ordering him around like he was, well...

"You need to stand up for yourself! You're too soft." Max said.

Sam turned to Max and crossed his arms, furrowing his eyebrows. "Am not." Sam protested, puffing his chest out. It was honestly cute; Sam was more of a sloucher. If you knew him as well as max did, You could tell he was trying to make his point a little too hard. Max groaned as he ran his paw down his blushing face.

"Yeah, ya are."

Sam didn't seem impressed by the statement. "And you think you're some Lee Van Cleef?"

"Actually, I see myself more of a Lee Marvin." Max stated.

"Oh please, you're as intimidatin' as Jim Carrey."

Max gave an offended gasp, his hand grasping at his chest as if clutching at a pearl necklace. 

"If it weren't for me, youd've starved in school from all the bullies that tried t' take your lunch!" Max Fumed.

"Ya, well this ain't a kiddie's schoolyard anymore. To the adult eye, ya have th' fear factor of a domesticated cat." Sam stated.

"what'd you just call me?" 

"A. Cat."

Max let out a growl. "I'D MAUL YOU INTO MINCED MEAT FOR SAYING THAT IF I DIDNT LOVE YOU SO MUC-"

He stopped mid-sentence, his heart stopping cold as he realized the words that came out of his mouth. Sam's eyes shot open wide, signaling that Max, indeed, did say that out loud. Before Sam could get a word out, Max turned and ran for the door, slamming it shut behind him.

He rubbed at his face, mentally beating himself over such a blunder. God. What godly force compelled that to come out of his mouth? He should've just beaten Sam up. It's not like it was the first time they've been in a scuffle. 

He pulled his hands down his face. Should he leave? Run off and start a new life? He turned his head to hear what was happening on the other side of the door. It was silent. Well, he definitely can't just leave him like he did. He's not that cruel, at least not to Sam.

Max took in a breath and opened back the door to find Sam dropped on his knees, looking at Max in surprise as if he didn't expect him to return so soon. Max refused to meet Sam's eyes but instead kept his eyes on the floor. What should he say? It's not like he could just brush it off as a joke with the reaction he gave. How would he even explain how he felt if he hardly understood why he felt the way he did?

Well, he hasn't been known for thoughtful execution, and it definitely isn't starting now. He looked up into Sam's eyes, bracing to see a look of disgust or discomfort, but instead found his friend wide-eyed and teary. Oh geez, did he hurt his feelings that bad? he kinda thought Sam was used to Max's picking on him.

"'I- ah, geez Sam," Max started, "I'm sorry for... for callin' ya a soft-touch. I know you're-"

"You love me?" Sam interrupted.

Max found himself speechless, which was something pretty rare for him. Sam turned his gaze away, letting out a soft chuckle, "I didn't realize... heck, I couldn't even fathom..."

Max watched as a tear streamed down Sam's face. It nearly broke Max's heart. Sam took in a shaky breath, his gaze shifting around the floor. "...What do you even see?"

Max felt his nerves stand on end with what action came to his head. He walked up to Sam and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Sam gave out a startled noise as Max pulled him into a rough and passionate kiss, so rough Sam let a whimper out against his lips. 

That didn't stop Sam from moving his hands from his lap to holding Max firmly by his waist to keep them steady. Max moved his hands from Sam's collar to hold Sam's face, his palms being met by tear-moistened fur. he pulled back, both of their breaths sounding like they had just run a marathon. When Max finally caught his breath, he spoke.

"Sam, there is nothin' 'bout ya I don't already know that I haven't fallen madly in love with. I don't care what anyone in the world has t' say. The only world that matters t' me is you." 

Sam gave out a weak laugh, more tears streaming down his face. Max furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

"What's so funny?"

Sam sniffled as he smiled back at Max. "mm, nothin'. Just never thought you could be capable of bein' so mawkish."

Max kept his eyebrows furrowed but couldn't help the smile that grew onto his face as his face turned warm. "you made that word up." max grinned.

Sam rubbed at his dewy eyes and let out another laugh. "Maybe." Sam joked.

Max wrapped his arms around Sam's neck as Sam buried his face into Max's shoulder, another sniffle coming from him. They held each other close as if it would be the last time they would ever hold each other in such a way.

But it was only the first of many more.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked this! feel free to send suggestions to my AO3, Twitter, or Tumblr!


End file.
